Deep Emotion
by DarkNightGoddess
Summary: Sakura and Syaoron met one day at penguin park when they were young. At the age of 12, 6 years later, Syaoron had to leave for HongKong. They meet again in college. Would they recognize eachother?The only problem would be Sakura's memory loss.ReadFullSumr
1. Default Chapter

**Night:** My second fic i ever posted for others to see. Not the best, but I tried.. i dont own **CLAMP**.. i freakin wish.. but bleh.   
  
**Syaoron:** Stop with your damn b.s. and start the story already.-Glare-  
  
**Sakura:** Ho-e..-Sweatdrops- dont be so mean.  
  
**Night:** Yesh dun be mean Syao-kun -sticks her tongue out at him-  
  
**Syaoron:** -Growls, and blushes as he crosses his arms-  
  
**Night:** KAWAII. -cough- anyway. Gimme reviews at the end please.   
  
**Summary:** Sakura and Syaoron met one day at penguin park when they were young. At the age of 12, 6 years later, Syaoron had to leave for HongKong. They meet again in college. Would they recognize eachother?The only problem would be Sakura's memory loss.yet would love bloom? Will their depressed emotions finally cease to be peace? SS ET   
  
**Deep Emotion** :**_Prologue_**  
  
_The little girl ran. Tears streamed down her cheeks. Then it started to rain. It poured down heavily, the cold droplets penatrated her delicate soft skin. She kept running, not knowing, or caring the surroundings around her. She tripped. But stood up again, and ran painfully towards her destination. Penguin Park. She slowed down, as she looked at the grey sky, closing her eyes as the rain fell. Then sat on one of the swings. Slowy she went back and forth. Back and forth. Her emerald eyes showing a deep sadness. She wept. She sobbed. Cried out. Not knowing that a little boy had noticed her, and came up to her, asking her what was wrong. The little girl looked up, the rain had slightly turned down, yet the droplets still poured down. She didnt know whether to trust this messy brown haired boy.The look in his deep amber eyes were emotionless, yet a sparkle of concern were shown in it. So, she let out.  
  
**"My mommy went to heaven today.."**  
  
The little boy tilted his head to the side, as he looked up at the sky.He then looked at her with a sorrow that he would have never shown. He had a look of empathy in his eyes. Yet had surprised the little girl, as he hugged her tight. Silence. The boy closed his eyes.  
  
**"..My daddy went to heaven a long time ago."**  
  
The boy let go of her, as he had felt her pain of losing someone really close to him.   
  
**"But.. their watching over us.They want us to be happy."**  
  
The little boy smiled sadly, as he looked at her. She blinked and the tears started to stream down her cheeks. She covered her face with her small hands. The boy felt bad, he felt like he was the one who had made her cry. He then took a deep breath.  
  
**"I dont know you. But i wanna be here for you.. I dont wanna make you cry.."**  
  
Sakura looked at him, as she sniffled, asking him in a squeaky quiet voice.  
  
**".. Really?.."**  
  
The little boy nodded, as he kept his word. It wasnt him to do such a kind thing, and to a little girl too. But he felt that he should help her. His eyes widened slightly as he felt her arms wrap around him, and hugged him in a warm, yet tight embrace. He smiled lightly as he sees her face. A huge smile plastered on her face. He blushed as he thought how cuter she looked when she was smiling. The little girl looked up at him and held out her hand, with her pinky sticking out.   
  
**"You promise?"   
**  
**"I promise..I'll be there for you. And that i wont make you cry ever again."  
**  
They pinky swore, and to his surprise, the little girl let out a small giggle, as she let go of him. It had stopped raining, the sun shone out brightly on the earth. She twirled around at the park, with her arms out, as she fell onto the grass softly on her back. The boy smiled, it was rare really, it was the first time she had seen that big smile on his face. He seemed very harsh at the beginning.She shook her head.  
  
**"Whats your name..?"** She asked with questioning eyes.  
  
**"Syaoron."** The boy answered, as he looked at the blue sky.  
  
**"I'm Sakura"**   
  
The little girl giggled as she twirled to her stomach, and started picking on the green grass. Syaoron looked at her. Why was this girl so sad at the other minute, then so happy at the next? It was really awkward. Maybe he had made her happy by promising her. He smiled. His first friend..  
_  
**6 years later..  
**  
"OH MY GOD SYAORON !!"   
  
A 12 year old girl screamed as she felt cold water hit her at the middle of summer. Syaoron let out a smirk, as he held a hose in his hands. It was a really hot day. He thought a little water fight wouldnt hurt. The girl ran towards him, but ended up getting sprayed again. She fumed.  
  
"Aw, c'mon Sakura, Im just having fun."  
  
Sakura crossed her arms and pouted as she played her little game called "pretend". Her mad face showed a sorry face of Syaorons. He sighed and walked over to her to apologize, but then was surprised, as she pounced on him. Sakura smiled evilly, as she grabbed the hose loosened by his grip and sprayed his face. She laughed.  
  
"That was no fair !"  
  
Sakura stuck her tongue out, and got off him, as she sat on the green grass. She wrapped her arms around her legs and looked at the sky. Her emerald orbs filled with happiness. It has been six years, and eversince Syaoron and her had been the best of friends. They became really close after that incident 6 years ago on penguin park. Syaoron wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and gave her one of his bear hugs. She slightly blushed, as he let go and they both stood up as they heard the ice cream truck.  
  
"Syaoron! I wanna get ice cream !" Sakura chirped as she went to run for the truck.  
  
Syaoron laughed as he ran after her. As the ice cream truck stopped, Sakura put a finger to her cheek, and tapped against it lightly as she tilted her head to see what kind of ice cream she wanted. Syaoron looked at her bright face, and thought how kawaii she looked when she did that. He blushed, shaking his head as he asked for 2 scoops of chocolate, and Sakura had asked for strawberry. She was about to pay when suddenly, Syaoron handed the money to the guy. He thanked Syaoron, as he went his way. Sakura blinked as she looked at Syaoron, licking his ice cream.  
  
"Mou Syao-kun.."  
  
"Shush, you know I'd pay for you."  
  
Sakura pouted as he stifled a laugh. She really did look cute when she pouted. Syaoron smiled, as they walked towards penguin park.  
  
**5 months later..  
**  
Syaoron had recieved a call from his mother. Its been a week since that incident....  
  
**-flashback-**  
  
_phone rings   
  
"Moshi moshi..Syaoron speaking.."  
  
"Son? Important news I need to speak to you about."  
  
"Mother.. what is it?"  
  
"About the Li Clan..and Elders."  
  
"..What..?"  
  
"You need to come back to Hong Kong, it's the elder's desicion."  
  
"..Im not going.."  
  
"Xio-lang ! Your coming back here whether you like it or not !"  
  
"....."  
  
"They think you need more training. They had set up tasks for you to do here in HonkKong. Seemingly, it was wrong to send you to Japan."  
  
"...I like it here.."  
  
"I dont need to argue with you, it wastes my time. Now you listen to me Xio-lang, your the next leader of the Li Clan, I expect you to obey my and the elder's desicion. You will leave two weeks from now. What day is it today?..Yes, You will be leaving August 19. 5:00 P.M. Understood?"  
  
"...."  
  
"Good. If not, you know the consequences."  
  
Tone goes dead  
_  
**-End of Flashback-**  
  
Syaoron stuffed his hands in the pockets of his loose jeans as he walked around his neighborhood. Sakura was out to dinner with her family. He passed her house, without glancing. It was no doubt, that he was making his way towards Penguin Park. He needed to think. His mother was so harsh. He had finally found a friend in Japan. And he has to leave her behind because of a stupid training. He was to be the next leader of the Li Clan, that was true. He was to be following the footsteps of his father, who used to be the Leader of the Li Clan. Syaoron's eyes saddened. It wasnt his choice. But how can he tell this to Sakura without making her cry? He has to go.. Like his mother said, there will be consequences. If he does not go back home to Hong Kong to be initiated leader of the Li Clan, his family's corp. would be corrupt, not to mension bank rupt, and they would lead the lives of the poor. His father had been working so hard to manage the Li Corp. Syaoron cant fail now. As he reached Penguin Park, he sat on the swings, and smiled sadly, as he remembered the first time he met Sakura. She was swinging on the swings on a heavy rainy day. Crying. Syaoron looked at the sky. He closed his eyes as a flash image of Sakura was on his mind. Her Neck-length auburn hair, cherry blossom scent, and he would miss the eyes he had loved. Her emerald orbs. He was always drawned towards them, whenever he looked deep within her eyes. Syaoron opened his eyes, and almost whacked himself for that. What was wrong with him? He had always thought of Sakura as his little sister, not someone to fall in love with.  
  
Or did he fall in love already.  
  
**--5 days past.**  
  
Sakura hummed out a tune as she skipped towards Penguin Park. She was to meet Syaoron there in less than 5 minutes. As she got there, she sees him on one of the swings. She smiled brightly, but as she walked towards him, he had looked up, and she saw a slight sadness in his eyes-- but then was blocked, with a smile. Sakura giggled as she sat on the other swing beside him. She wonders what was so important he needed to tell her at this time. The sunset was about to go down.  
  
"..Sakura..I.."  
  
"What Syao-kun? If its so important tell me already !" She giggled.  
  
"Im leaving..:"  
  
"THATS GREAT ! Where?"  
  
Sakura blinked. Did she hear right? Or did he say he was "leaving?"  
  
"Wait.. WHAT? LEAVING WHERE?"  
  
Syaoron sweatdropped as he had heard her mistake of words. He shakes his head softly as he looked to the ground, slightly swaying back and forth on the swing. He really didnt want to say it. But it's for the best. He couldnt lie to his best friend--especially since it was Sakura. She was someone who he can never lie to, assuming that she was too innocent, that he felt guilty whenever he would try to figure out a lie to her.   
  
"....Im leaving.. I have to go back to Hong Kong. My mother.. insisted. And.. Children always have to listen to their mothers, right?...Its just not that.. remember how I told you I was going to be leader of the Li Clan?.."  
  
Sakura nodded, as her eyes start to get teary. Why was he leaving her? Just cause of a clan? She shakes her head. Syaoron would never leave her unless it was of an important reason.. Maybe the clan was as important.  
  
"..Well..the elders want me back too, they had set up tasks for me to do, its like an initation. They.. like study. To see if I'm worthy enough to be leader..They make.. desicions for me Sakura.. I dont wanna leave.. but I have to for the sake of my family.."  
  
She couldnt see Syaoron's eyes, for his bangs had covered those amber orbs she loved. He stood up from the swing, as Sakura did the same. He was looking at the ground. They were silent for a moment. But then arms wrapped around his waist as Sakura pulled him towards her into a tight embrace. Tears fell from her closed eyes. It hurts her heart to know that her best friend will be gone.  
  
"...Sakura.."  
  
"..Tell me.. Will you be gone forever?"  
  
Syaorons eyes softened, as he embraced her back. They didnt let go. They cared for eachother too much. They didnt want it to end.   
  
".. I dont know.."  
  
Sakura burried her face onto his neck, more tears fell down her cheeks. She thought about all those years she was with Syaoron. He kept his promise to be there for her no matter what. Yet he couldnt be there for her forever. Sakura let go as Syaoron wiped away the new tears that were forming.  
  
"Then promise me."  
  
Syaoron smiled.Sakura smiled.  
  
"I promise to come back when I can."  
  
Sakura nodded as she held out her hand, with her pinky stuck out.  
  
"Really?"  
  
They pinky swore.  
  
"Really."  
  
Sakura and Syaoron had made his last days to be the best. They had reminisced the past times, when they were together, and the funny times that happened. They sorted out through pictures when they were slightly younger, little did Sakura know that Syaoron had stuffed some of her cute pictures in his pockets. They went to penguin park, and played, like they were little kids again. And then they went out to the carnival, their last day together. It went by so fast, they didnt want it to end. Then..it was the day where Syaoron had to leave.  
  
**- In The Airport-**  
  
Syaoron had his suitcase on one hand, as the other hand was stuffed in his jean pocket. He was waiting for his flight to be called. He looked at his ticket, with sandess in his eyes. His thoughts were only filled of Sakura. He wondered if she was going to be seeing him leaving. A few minutes past, then his flight was called out. Syaoron looked around, to see no one familiar to him. He sighed. Maybe Sakura was busy. Or had forgotten about his leaving. He started to walk towards the entrance to the plane when suddenly, someone pounced on his back. He yelped.  
  
"SYAAOOORRON ! You were gonna leave without me saying goodbye.."  
  
Sakura looked at him with tears in her eyes. She got off his back, as he stood back up, dusting himself off, as he picked up his suitcase. Syaoron looked at Sakura with a look of affection, as his hand went to brush the tears off her cheeks. They hugged tightly. It would be their last.  
  
"I'll miss you alot..Sakura.."  
  
"I'll miss you more, Syao-Kun."  
  
Syaoron would miss hearing her say that nickname she had made for him. They finally let go, as Sakura looked to the ground. Syaoron smiled softly, as he handed her a soft fuzzy teddy bear.Sakura took it in surprise, as she looked at it. It was made farely well. She looked up at him and grinned as she also handed him a teddy bear--except it was white. Syaoron blinked and gladly accepted it, as he looked at it. He didnt try to cry.  
  
"Thank you.. Syao-Kun.. I'll name it.. Syaoron." Sakura giggled.   
  
"And..I'll name this Sakura.."  
  
The flight to Hong Kong was called once again, and would be the last. Syaoron sighed. Sakura's eyes held sadness to them. Syaoron hugged her one last time.  
  
"Cheer up Sakura.. I promised I'd come back didnt I?"  
  
Sakura smiled as she nodded happily that he had remembered their promise. She softly kisses him on the cheek, and giggled as he blushed. He then turned his back to her.  
  
"Goodbye..my cherry blossom.." He mumbled huskily, only loud enough for Sakura to hear.  
  
Sakura blushed as she put her hands together.  
  
"Goodbye..Syaoron.."   
  
He was out of sight. But he had heard her goodbye. As he sat down on his assigned seat on the plane. He looked out the window to the airport. His bangs covered his eyes. Unnoticed, a single tear fell down his face. The first time he cried. And he had cried for someone. A few minutes passed. The plane left out to the sky. Sakura watched it through the window of the building. Streams of tears were falling from her cheeks.  
  
**_'..I'll see you again.. someday..wont I? ..'_**  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
**Night -** O M G the prologue is sad and long isnt it XD   
  
**Sakura-** .. You made my Syao-Kun leave me...-.-;  
  
**Night-** sweatdrops But you know eventually you'd meet him again.  
  
**Sakura-** BAKA ! -Whacks Nightie-Chan- Your giving away the plot OO  
  
**Night-** O;;; oi. sorry ;  
  
**Syaoron-** .. -walks in- eh?  
  
**Night-** -Whacks Syaoron- o.o;  
  
**Syaoron-** -;; Oi...  
  
**Sakura-** OO poor Syao-Kun.. -smooches on his bruise-  
  
**Syaoron-** .....-blush-...  
  
**Night-** .. KAWAII !!-Videotapes- XD  
  
**SS -** -Blush- ..  
  
**Night-** Anywho. -cough-puts away Camcorder-Cough-Reviews please.


	2. Deep Emotion : Ch 1 A Pain In My Heart

**Deep Emotion**  
  
**Summary:** Sakura and Syaoron met one day at penguin park when they were young. At the age of 12, 6 years later, Syaoron had to leave for HongKong. They meet again in college. Would they recognize eachother?The only problem would be Sakura's memory loss.yet would love bloom? Will their depressed emotions finally cease to be peace? SS ET  
  
**Night:** Bleh, i was bored, so why not make the second chapter of Deep Emotion XD. Yep. [ To tell you the truth,i really dont know if this was general or not ] o.o; -sweatdrops-. bleh im sucha geek.  
  
**Syaoron:** ..You got that right..-mumble mumble-  
Night: NANI?! -Takes out a baseball bat- GRR =D  
  
**Syaoron:** .. OI ! I WAS KIDDING! -turns all chibi style-  
  
**Night:** Awwie KAWAII ! . NEVER EBER SAY DAT AGAIN !  
  
**Sakura:** Actually.. you said it in the first place o.O;;  
  
**Syaoron.Night:** -sweatdrops- Where did you come from?  
  
**Sakura:** NANI?! I'VE BEEN FORGOTTEN?! -.-; Just start the fic.  
  
**Syaoron.Night:** Hehe .. x.x;

**Deep Emotion : Ch 1. A Pain In My Heart**  
  
**[ Note: This is 8 years Later from when they were 12. Hehe - ]**  
  
She looked to the side of the hospital window. Her emerald orbs were blank. No emotion identified. It wasnt like her to do so. But she didnt know. She stared out the autumn morning. Watched the leaves fall one by one from the trees, as it then became bare. Where was she? She asked herself millions of times. Why was she here? Why does her body feel so sore, why does every muscle in her body hurt? She asked so many questions to herself, when the door of the hospital room creaked opened. She glanced to the side, to see a man wearing a white cotton coat--that looked like a trenchcoat in a way. The 20 year old woman tilted her head slightly to the side, as she stared at him with her emotionless eyes. Who was he? She wonders.  
  
"Sakura Kinimoto, I see you are awake.."  
  
That ..name the man had called her. It echoed in her head for several minutes. Yet it felt like forever till it had stopped. She stayed silent for a while, when finally she opened her mouth to speak--Nothing came out though. For the man looked at her awkwardly. She blinked, as she shakes her head from side to side, lightly, then was to speak when suddenly a girl her age bursted into the room. Her lavender eyes were teary and red.  
  
"Sakura ! Sakura, oh my god, are you alright?"  
  
The lavender-eyed girl cried out as she pulled Sakura into a tight embrace around her arms.  
  
"Is..Sakura my name?"  
  
Her lavender eyes widened. Why did she look so surprised?  
  
"SAKURA IT'S ME! TOMOYO! Your best friend.."  
  
The girl named Tomoyo sobbed out, then turned to the doctor, with sad and angered eyes. The soft voice she had was now a hiss. Tomoyo was about to speak, but then was interrupted by the Doctor, who had cleared his throat, and spoke, to answer the angered eyes. He looked at papers in his hands as he did so.  
  
"It seems that Sakura has..amnesia..Im sorry Ms. Daidoju.. The impact of the car had hit Sakura's side of her car door am I right? It's possible that she had hit the wheel of the car, fell unconcious and had hit her head again on the person's car who had caused the accident. Her window was open? Was I correct? Then it's probable."  
  
Tomoyo nodded as she looked back to Sakura, who had a confused daze in her eyes. She felt her eyes start to tear up again, as the incident played, and rewinded over and over in her head. It was all her fault that Sakura had amnesia, if only she wasnt so desperate to go shopping. Tears fell from her cheeks, as she sat on the bedside of Sakura's bed and looked at the ground.  
  
**-Flash Back-  
**  
"Sakura-Chan! Lets go SHOPPING !" Tomoyo laughed.  
  
"Mou, Tomoyo-Chan.." Sakura pouted.  
  
"Please? For me?"  
  
"..Bleh..ok..for you.."  
  
"YAY ! Ill buy my Sakura-chan kawaii outfits, and I will videotape her, and make her my MODEL !"  
  
Sakura sweatdrops. She didnt want Tomoyo to feel sad, if she didnt go. They smiled at eachother,stars in Tomoyo's eyes. They were driving towards the mall, when Sakura stopped at a red light. It happened so fast, since the lights turned green, she hit the gas pedal, but then was hit by a lambhorgini who zoomed in right towards her. It was too late to dodge it. It was impossible afterall. And it rammed right to her.  
  
"SAKURA-CHAN !!"  
  
**-End of FlashBack-  
**  
Tomoyo remembered. She had yelled out Sakura's name, it echoed in her head. She remembered fainting after she had seen all the loss of blood Sakura had lost. But she was alright, it was her best friend who took all the damage.  
  
_'It was all my fault' ..  
_  
Sakura blinked in confusion as she looked at Tomoyo. She had seen the tears, that had fallen and splashed on the ground. Why was that? Was Tomoyo an important person in her life? She wanted to know everything. She wanted to know about her life. Amnesia, now she knew it was something about her memories lost. Sakura tapped Tomoyo on the shoulder, and tilted her head, as the lavender-eyed girl looked at her, with a slight smile on her face.  
  
"..Yes, Sakura-Chan?"  
  
"Tell me everything about my life..please..are you someone important in my life?"  
  
Sakura watched Tomoyo nod, and the first time, she had that bright smile on her face, eversince that incident had happened. Tomoyo had told her that she was her best friend in the whole world. That they tell eachother secrets all the time, and when they are sad, they always cheer eachother up. How they spent their memories together, and how Tomoyo would always get her outfits and such, to model for her. Sakura listened to all this, her emotions mixed up. Then she spoke up.  
  
"Tomoyo..tell me..how am I like?"  
  
Tomoyo smiled at her, the smile made Sakura feel so secure, that all she said was the truth. It held a softness in her eyes. Tomoyo looked at the ceiling and tilted her head slightly to the side.  
  
"Your a wonderful person, Sakura. Everyone..loves you. Your always cheerful. And potential. Even though bad things happen, you always smile, and tell me that everything would be ok at the end. And everything is ! You make everyone happy Sakura-Chan.. We wouldnt be so organized if you had left the world."  
  
Sakura was surprised. Was this really her Tomoyo speaks of? She looked at her hands, fidgeting with eachother on her lap. A sad expression on her face. She was such a good person, she can tell by how Tomoyo speaks, as if she was an angel sent from above.  
  
"Sakura-Chan.."  
  
Sakura looked up to Tomoyo and blinked.  
  
"I promise..you'll get your memories back."  
  
Tomoyo smiled at her best friend. She felt the tears haunt her again, but then closes her eyes and opens them as she held them back. She loved Sakura-Chan so much. She wouldnt know what to do without her. She really was like an angel sent from above. She always had the ability to make other people smile. Make others so happy.  
  
**-3 days later-  
**  
Sakura felt the breeze fly gently pass her. Her long waiste-length auburn hair swayed along with the wind. It has been just yesterday since she was allowed to be set free. Everything around her was so beautiful, the greenness of nature was heavenly. She loved the scent of the cherry blossoms, which surrounds her--it did remind her of her name. Sakura was walking alone a pathway towards where Penguin Park was. Tomoyo had told her that it was her favorite place to visit most often. Sakura wonders why? As she reached the park, her eyes widened in familiarty. A pain in her head occured as it flashed into her mind. A little boy, with cute amber eyes, had pinky swored with a little girl who had auburn hair--and it was exactly at this place. She looked at the swings, as it was the background that occured in her flashback. She sat on one and slowly started back and forth, back and forth. Her mind filled with the amber eyed boy. Who was he? She wondered. She was desperate to know. Her eyes showed a depression, she had thought so hard, that she still couldnt find the answer. But she knew that the little girl was the younger version of her--assuming that the emerald eyes and auburn hair had let it been obvious. Sakura swung higher and higher. She felt like a little girl again.  
  
_'..I wanna remember..'_  
  
**-In Hong Kong-  
**  
His amber eyes looked to the dull grey sky. He felt a pain of sorrow in his heart. Why was that? Did something wrong happen? He shakes his head. Its ridiculous to think that just because his feelings became distant, it doesnt mean that something wrong has happened. Maybe it was cause he missed his cherry blossom. That was the thing. He had forgotten the real name of his childhood lover, and friend. It was really low of him, assuming that he had been her best friend for 6 years.But he still remembers the memories he had with her. His eyes saddened.  
  
_'I..cant stop thinking about her..'_  
  
Syaoron looked at the picture of a 12 year old emerald eyed girl. Her pose, was a cheerful smile and a wink, holding up a peace sign, with him hugging her around the waiste just behind her, laughing. It were the best days of his life. It was the last he ever had laughed, eversince he left Japan, because of the Li Clan. He put the picture back in his jean pants as he ruffled his already tousled messy chocolate brown hair with his hand. He reached his destination--his house. It was a really big white mansion. Of course-- they were the richest in all of Hong-Kong. They wouldnt of have, if Syaoron hadnt come back. He still was in training for the Li Clan. All those years, he survived without her, yet inside he was in deep depression, in need of his cherry blossom. He opened the double doors of his house then--  
  
"WAII ! Our brother is sooo kawaii !!"  
  
"He has such a good sense of style !"  
  
"He grows bigger and bigger everyday !"  
  
"I bet he has a lot of admires !"  
  
Syaoron yelped as he felt his 4 sisters pinch his cheek, and ruffled his messy brown hair, kissing him on the cheek, and listened to them talk about how big he grow and such. He ducked down and ran between Fanren and Fuutie, out the center of where his sisters surrounded him. He glared at them and they giggled.  
  
"Syaoron got meaner !"  
  
"It's only because he misses the girl from Japan !"  
  
"WAII ! KAWAII! Poor little brother."  
  
"He got more soft hearted when he came back home though."  
  
Syaoron ignored them as he walked up the stairs towards his room. He opened the door and sighed tiredly, looking at the surroundings around him. His room was green, shields and swords were hanging on the walls, while a punching bag hung down the center of the ceiling. He walked towards his king-sized bed, and layed down, staring at the ceiling, with his hands behind his head. Thoughts entered his mind. He wonders if his childhood love was still out there, in Japan. He closes his eyes, and slowly falls asleep.  
  
_'I wanna go back.._'  
  
A few hours later, a knock was heard from Syaoron's door. He rubbed his eyes, as he sat up from his bed, and looked at the door, and rolled his eyes as he gruffly said a "come in". Wei opened the door and bowed slightly to him.  
  
"Your mother calls for you."  
  
Syaoron's eyes widened. His mother only called him to her when it's something important to disscuss about. He thanked Wei, and walked out his room, towards his mother's office. Once he reached there, he knocked, and waited for an answer. A few minutes had passed, and finally he heard his mother tell him to come in. He opened the door and walked in, the sight of Yelan scribbling things on important papers sent to her from various clans and coorporations. A moment passed and Syaoron rolled his eyes, and coughed.She looked up.  
  
"Xialang! There's something important I need to discuss with you."  
  
"And that would be..?"  
  
"Your going back to Japan. I talked this out with the elders of the Li Clan, and they agreed. They have a task for you there anyway. I suggest you listen well. I only want you there for college. I already had transferred you. Tomoeda University. The elders..suggest you find a well-suited wife for you.."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Syaoron!"  
  
"Sorry, But i have no intentions to marry mother ! And why take university there when there are alot here in Hong Kong?"  
  
"..Because I know that someone who already has your heart, and I know fate's doing."  
  
"..Huh?"  
  
"Nevermind. You shall do as I say, no more interupptions. They only suggest you do before you hit the age 22. The same consequences would occur once again if you do not obey, understood?"  
  
"Good, you may leave to pack your stuff. Your flight is tomorrow at 7:00 AM. I dont want you missing it."  
  
Syaoron nodded solemnly and walked out, closing the door behind him. It was like a wish come true-- but marrying? He went back to his room and took out a green suitcase from his closet, and dropped it on his bed. He then started to pack his clothes in. Maybe he would find his cherry blossom again..they would get to know eachother more, and once they reunite, he would ask her to marry him. He smiled slightly to himself--it has been years since he had ever smiled. The only problem was-- he had forgotten her name. That was when his smile turned to a frown.  
  
Yelan sighed as papers fell, scattering on the floor. She rolled her chair back, and bent down to pick them up, tiredly, and stacked them back on her desk. That same emotionless look on her son's face had come back again. His heart became cold once again. Would it be the last? She knew it was the right thing to do--sending Syaoron back to Japan--for she knew about the girl there that had softened his heart, and that warm look in his eyes. When he had arrived back to Hong-Kong, she had greeted him at the door. She was surprised to see a warm smile on his face, the emotionless look was nowhere to be seen. But now--years passed since then, he couldnt see his Ying-Fa. At least--thats what she heard. Yelan had secretly found a picture on the main floor one day and had seen the picture of the girl from japan. She was a pretty girl, her emerald eyes where beautiful, most enchanted. She had known, and she will see that this girl would be Syaoron's choosing--it can be well. And she will finally see smiles on his face--the laughter she had never heard from him since he was just young, before his father died. Tears welled up her eyes, as she shook her head softly to the side, grabbed her pen and started scribbling out notes once again.  
  
_'My son will choose well..'  
_------------------------------  
_-beep beep beep beep-  
_  
The sound of the alarm clock rang when the time had struck 6:00 in the morning. Syaoron groaned and whacked the clock off the drawer that was next to his bed. He yawn and sat up, rubbing his eyes. Today, he was going back to Japan. He waited for this for how many years? Eight? He got off his bed and started changing into a black sweater and black loose jean pants. He pulled the sleeves of his sweater up to his elbows and grabbed his suitcase, as he walked out the door and down the stairs. There he saw his moth and 4 sisters waiting to take his leave. He blinked and rolled his eyes as he went up to them.  
  
"Syaoron, we will miss you dearly."  
  
_'Yea, right..'  
_  
"You will be living at the same apartment with Wei. Do you still remember?"  
  
Syaoron nodded, without saying a word. His mother embraced him tight, which surprised him. It was the first in his teen years she had done that. It was something she rarely does. So why was she doing that now? He pushed away, and Yelan sadly smiled. Then, his sisters crowded him, pinched his cheeks and smooched him, hugged him, as what they did yesterday  
  
"Waii! We'll miss our kawaii little brother !"  
  
"Yes we will ! He'll find and bring home his kawaii bride !"  
  
"Awwe ! He's growing up so fast !"  
  
"Write to us little brother !"  
  
Syaoron scowled as he rushed out from their little circle and smirked at them. He crossed his arms and looked to the side.  
  
"Ill write."  
  
He then turned his back to them and waved to them as he said a littel goodbye, just hearing their sniffling replies. He sweatdrops and he opened the door to his limo and closed it as he hopped in. Wei entered the driver's seat and sat down as he looked at the mirror and smiled at Syaoron, then drove away from the huge mansion.  
  
Sakura opened her eyes as sunlight hit her face. She groaned lightly and got off bed as she rubbed her eyes and went towards the bathroom for a long shower. A moment passed and she came out of the bathroom, fresh and clean, wearing a tight pink belly shirt and denim shorts. Then a knock was heard from her door. She yelled out a "come in" as she sat down on her little chair and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Tomoyo opened the door, and smiled cheerfully at her best friend.  
  
"Good morning Sakura ! Breakfast is ready !"  
  
"Mmkae Tomoyo, Thank you for telling me, Ill be down in a minute."  
  
Tomoyo nodded and closed the door, leaving Sakura all alone again. She sighed softly and smiled slightly at her reflection, as she picked up a brush and started brushing her long aurburn hair. She then picked up a green ribbon and tied her hair up into a high ponytail, leaving long strands of her bangs fall over her eyes. The ribbon brought out her eyes lreally well. She tilted her head and smiled again as she stood u, exited her room and went downstairs towards the kitchen. The smell of bacon and eggs filled the air. She skipped to her chair and sat down as Tomoyo sat across from her.  
  
"Wow, this smells delicious Tomoyo-Chan, I bet it tastes as delicious too."  
  
"I have my ways."  
  
They both giggled as they digged into their food. Afew minutes passed and they were done. Sakura sighed and leaned on her chair as she looked at the ceiling. So far, the only memory she had recieved back was the time at Penguin Park yesterday. She didnt want to ask Tomoyo about it. She had her reasons. She then stood up and picked up their dishes as she brought them to thee sink and started washing them.  
  
"Sakura ! You dont have to, that's my job!"  
  
"It's alright Tomoyo, I can handle it. You did so much for me already."  
  
Sakura glanced at her friend and smiled thankfully. Tomoyo blinked, but then smiled also as she took a nod, and instead. started wiping the table and place mats. As they finished up their little cleaning, Tomoyo giggled evilly.  
  
"Oh ho ho ho ! I can continue video-recording my Sakura-Chan !"  
  
She held up a sexy dress and a camcorder up on the other hand to her face. Sakura sweatdrops.  
  
"Hooo-ee ! Tomoyo-Chan that looks reveiling.."  
  
"The more the sexier my Sakura-Chan would be."  
  
Sakura blinked and sees the pleading eyes of Tomoyo. She pouts and grabs the dress as she went to the washroom and started changing, hearing Tomoyo squeal in delight in the other side. Sakura giggled. At least she made Tomoyo happy.  
  
Syaoron had finally reached to his destination. He let out a sigh, as he was walking out the exit of the airport, with Wei along his side. Everything was still the same. He smiled unnoticably as he called for a taxi. He got in with Wei, as they told the taxi driver where to take them. As the driver started to drive off away from the airport, Syaoron stared out the window, remembering every little thing of his memory from years ago since he left. But why couldnt he remember that girl he called his bestfriend? He was thinking too much again. WHen hours past, and they finally reached their apartment. Wei thanked the driver and payed him what they owed as they got off the taxi and walked to their apartment, unlocking the door and looked around to see it still the same, dusty, but a little cleaning would do. Wei grabbed both their suitcases and brought it to the living room. Syaoron then remembered the park where he had met that girl. When they were just young. He then walked back out the door.  
  
"Wei ! Im going off for a little walk, Ill be back to help with stuff..sorry."  
  
He slammed the door shut and sweatdropped with an apologized look, but then walked towards Penguin park. He sort of got lost, it has been years since he had visited. He finally got there, and smiled slightly to see it still the same. He sat down on one of the swings, and the sad look was in his eyes again. Will he ever see his cherry blossom again..? Why did his mother suggest he goes to college here and find a girl to marry? When there was many colleges in Hong Kong, and alot of pretty girls there. But he knew that she knew.. about the girl he had loved when he was just a young boy. And no one else could win his heart, because it was already taken. But how wouldn he find her again?  
  
_'...Where are you?..'_ **Night:** O0ohh.. Kawaii ne? I finally updated my second chapter. Hehe did it take long? Bleh IM GETTING NO REVIEWS ! -Pouts-  
  
**Sakura:** Awwee Im sure the reviews will come soon ! -.-;  
  
**Syaoron:** Its only cause' your stories suck ass.  
  
**Night:** -Eyes tear up, and hides in a dark shallow corner-  
  
**Sakura:** LOOK WHAT YOU DID !! O.O  
  
**Syaoron:** Bleh, everything's always my fault V.V  
  
**Sakura:** Well ! Do something !  
  
**Syaoron:** ...Eh..-Goes to Nightie and kisses her cheek .-  
  
**Night:** WEe ! Mmkae Im fine  
  
**Sakura: **...Fumes and whacks Syaoron...  
  
**Syaoron:** OI !! .O;; You told me to do something o.o  
  
**Night:** o.o... Anyway, I want soomee reviews ! -Pouts again. - 


End file.
